In the use of webs from supply rolls which are fed to production machines for making or forming the webs into articles, such as articles of expanded plastic, it is necessary to splice the trailing end of the web being supplied from a roll to the leading end of a web which is to be used from another roll without interrupting production of the machine. In the splicing, it is also preferred to have the leading end of the web from the new supply roll overlie and be brought into contact with the trailing end of the web from the roll which is supplying the web.
Accordingly, among the objects of the present invention are to provide a web handling apparatus that will permit the leading end of the web from the new supply roll to be fed to the same side of the web being supplied for splicing at a splicing station; which will handle relatively wide webs; which apparatus is simple and reliable and produces no interruption in the web being fed to the production machines.
The web handling apparatus embodying the invention comprises a frame and a suspension arm pivoted to the frame for swinging movement about a horizontal axis. The arm is movable between first and second positions on each side of a vertical plane containing the horizontal axis. A pair of roll supports are provided on the arm and are positioned such that when the arm is in the first position, one roll is supported so that the web thereof is aligned longitudinally with a work station, and when the arm is in the second position, the other roll is supported with the web longitudinally aligned with the work station whereby the web can be removed and moved horizontally past the work station.